1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of aerial vehicles with time-delay release mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aerial vehicles such as projectiles or missiles have had parts that are releasable in flight, such as covers for sensor systems. In the past pyrotechnic devices have been used in separating covers, but initiating circuits for squibs or other pyrotechnic devices increase cost and complexity. Explosives also cause vibrations in the vehicle that may disrupt operations of systems in the aerial vehicle, for example temporarily disrupting operation of an inertial measurement unit. Further, safety precautions are required for handling during manufacture, storage, and transportation of the aerial vehicle.